Leviathan Claw
|type= }} Leviathan Claw is a guild founded by Malvolio Bianchi after realizing he needed more people to serve in his quest for the secret to life. The guild was originally just a place to keep his various servants but it eventually became a true guild upon Malvolio's Realization that having subjects is useless in the quest for knowledge. This eventually molded the new goal of the guild, to solve the mysteries of the world. The guild's main value is to see everyone as your peer. When you are wrapped up in the infinite mysteries of the world you never know what you might need, this is why it is believed that everyone has a purpose. This guild also does special missions that pertain to studying things, adventuring into certain ruins, or exploring a place that has never been discovered. Location Leviathan Claw's has no true geographical location as it is constantly changing. This is because the guild is actually a large airship. The airship, named The Red Dragon, is around as large as a village and has enough room to accommodate a large amount of members. To carry itself the ship has six propellers and three magic engines to allow for its flight. The outside of the ship is made of a strong but lightweight metal capable of punishment (or horrible landings). The bow of the ship is adorned with a glimmering golden dragon with the tail of it coming from the rear of the ship. The main deck of the ship is covered in Japanese style housing with red tile roofs and barred windows. This deck is the main socializing and gathering place for the guild members. It contains most of the living quarters as well as guild run shops and eateries for them to enjoy. The upper deck contains a large temple-like structure with a small plaza in front of it. The plaza is used for guild meetings or for when Malvolio decides to address the guild from above. The temple-like building on this floor contains the residence halls for the S-Class mages and the Guild-master. The ship also has a three lower decks. The first contains a large library and gym so guild members can enhance both their mind and body. Below this is a floor with multiple research labs for various experiments the guild is working on as well as the engine room. The lowest deck is simply a storage floor as well as the chambers of Ichabod Zodahl, the most secluded member of the guild. History Leviathan Claw was originally founded by Malvolio Bianchi using the massive fortune he had amassed to commission a giant airship to be built. Upon completing the airship Malvolio began sailing around Ishgar, in search of possible ways to bring back the dead. However when he could find none he decided he needed help. This was how the original guild was formed, dubbed Venom Eater. Venom Eater was a dark guild that worked almost like a cult. It amassed thousands of dark mages that hoped to learn the secrets of immortality as it so wrongly advertised. The cult participated in daily activities of sacrifice and sin like it was an everyday occurrence. Eventually after a few years of his cult producing nothing but failure and only giving him the ability to use a new type of magic Malvolio realized that it was useless. All the sacrifice and sin had been for naught. In an effort to redeem himself for all the pointless bloodshed he had caused he decided to become a legal guild with real goals. He took it upon himself to personally take out his entire guild and delivered all of the bodies of those dark mages to the Magic Council However the council was not exactly on board with letting a guild that had allegedly practiced human sacrifice join their society. To clear his name Malvolio resorted to underhand tactics. Using all the dirt he had on the various members, the various favors he had and well as a couple well placed bribes he managed to get "approved" to become a legal guild. Of course he did have to serve a year in prison just, something the council originally used as a test to see if he was actually intent on changing his ways. When he agreed they said they finally believed him but he insisted on spending the sentence anyways. With the new makeover the guild name was changed to Leviathan Claw and all the previous members excluding Malvolio where disposed of. Category:Guilds Category:Legal Guilds